


Featured Face

by peachykeen_jb



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: But he is a sad boy, Canon Compliant, Din Djarin Needs a Hug, Everyone thinks Din is cute, Season/Series 02 Spoilers, mostly - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:01:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28551303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachykeen_jb/pseuds/peachykeen_jb
Summary: Din Djarin hasn’t revealed his face to another living thing in over thirty years. Now he seems to be making a habit of it. This is what his companions think when they see his face for the first time.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 189





	Featured Face

**Migs Mayfeld**

He tried to keep his face neutral as he approached Mando and Valin Hess, but his head was reeling at what he’d just seen. Mando took off the damn helmet. He never thought he’d see the day, unless someone was pulling the helmet off Mando’s dead body. 

The other man was clearly floundering right now. He obviously knew nothing about the Empire hierarchy and was about to blow their cover with his bewildered expression. Migs tried to clear his thoughts before he reached the two men, but seeing Mando up close was really throwing him off. He knew from the start that Mando was most likely human, but that’s about all he knew. The Gungan remark he’d made when they first met was just an attempt at getting under the man’s skin. Now he finally had an answer but Migs honestly expected something more... dramatic under that helmet? Scars or disfigurement or something that added to his desire to keep the helmet on at all times. Turns out Mando was actually just a pretty boy. Damn those eyes, he never knew brown could look so good. Migs liked all types but he was especially drawn to the eyes of his partners. Spending a lot of time around Stormtroopers will do that to you. These days Migs liked to look into the eyes of his partner when he ca- _Shit_ , did he just call Mando “Brown Eyes” out loud? He’s got to focus. 

Migs tried to get them out of there as fast as he could, but somehow they ended up at a table having drinks with Hess. Luckily Hess was doing enough talking for all three of them, and Migs was able to field most of the questions. Even with the helmet on, Mando wasn't a talkative guy. It seemed like he was sticking to his Man of Few Words routine, which was probably for the best. He was visibly uncomfortable and Migs hoped that Hess assumed it was due to the fact that he was invited to drink with a high ranking officer. 

Migs kept trying to catch Mando’s eye to offer some assurance but it was hard to get his attention. He kept staring at the table. The poor guy obviously had no control over his expressions, and he clearly knew it. His eyes betrayed all his emotions, even when he kept the rest of his face neutral. Damn, he wanted to bundle this guy up, take him some place safe, and whisper comforting things in his ear until he finally got to see what his smile looked like. 

Nope, stop it Migs, got to focus on the conversation. Doesn’t matter that it’s been weeks since he had someone bouncing on his dick. He was a grown man and there were more important matters at hand.

Valin Hess’s mention of a toast caught his attention, and then Migs just couldn’t stop himself. His blood really started to boil as the asshole tried to downplay Operation Cinder, and he ignored the slight panic in Mando’s eyes as he carefully shook his head _no_. As soon as he heard Hess say “To the Empire”, he lost control of his body and felt himself shoot the officer without thinking twice. Mando looked at him in horror before springing into action and helping Migs shoot the remaining officers in the room. Once every body in the room lay still on the floor, Migs reached for the abandoned helmet and held it out to his partner. Mando stared back at him. Migs could have made a quip or tried to joke it off, but the vulnerability on the other man’s face kept him serious. Migs kept his face turned away as he felt Mando take the helmet. As he listened to the sound of the Stormtrooper helmet slipping back in place, Migs realized he’d likely never see the other man’s face again. 

That was okay. The man’s deep brown eyes and mussed hair would be burned in his brain for a long time. In fact, he may even get himself off tonight with the knowledge that he was the only one in the galaxy who’d seen the man’s face. Yeah, that was enough for him.

**Bo-Katan Kryze**

So this was the man who won the Darksaber from Moff Gideon. The strange one who would fight to the death for his foundling but who didn’t seem to care about re-taking their cultural home planet. For all his bluster about Creeds and what makes a “true Mandalorian”, underneath he was just a man. He was no different from Axe Woves or Koska Reeves or Bo-Katan herself. They all claimed to be Mandalorians but their goals were clearly not aligned. 

The Darksaber was his, for now, but what would he do with it? He made quite the tragic figure at the moment, standing there with actual tears in his eyes as he watched the Jedi walk away with his foundling. It’s not that Bo-Katan felt no sympathy at all for the man. He’d obviously forged a strong bond with the child, but she was surprised that a warrior of his caliber would show such emotion. Then again, he was a part of that religious cult so he hadn’t had to regulate his emotions for most of his life, instead relying on his helmet as a shield. 

But now the helmet was off, his foundling was leaving, and he was holding the Darksaber- the weapon that rightfully belonged to _her_. She believed him when he told her he had no interest in wielding the Darksaber and ruling Mandalore, but would he change his mind in the coming days? From what Bo-Katan had seen of him so far, the man had a very one-track mind. He was a bounty hunter with a very capable reputation, so she supposed it made sense for his profession. Hunters needed to have intense focus. Since she’d met him though, his current and only focus was keeping his foundling safe. Now that the task was complete, he was bound to move on to something new. 

She trusted the other Mandalorian up until this point because he’d remained true to his word, but this changed everything. What was his motivation now? Watching the man carefully, Bo-Katan was surprised that this man had beaten Moff Gideon in combat less than an hour ago. He looked so… soft. She was confident she could best him in battle right now if she chose to make her move. But contrary to popular belief, Bo-Katan had a heart. Her brain was screaming at her to not let the Darksaber leave her sight, but her gut told her that this Mandalorian was honorable and trustworthy. She’d let him go for now, if only because she didn’t want her legacy to be that she ascended the throne by walloping a broken-hearted _cabur_. 

Their paths would cross again, and soon. Bo-Katan would make sure of that.

**Cara Dune**

Cara’s heart broke for Din as she watched him reveal his face to the kid. She knew from experience how much his Creed meant to him, how he was willing to die for it. The Creed meant everything, but it turns out Grogu meant more.

Cara knew their emotional connection was strong but watching her friend set the little guy down and allow him to be carried off by Skywalker (the famous war hero, Cara was shocked to see) was painful. It really looked like he was giving up his son. She remembered telling Din that leaving the child behind would break his little heart. She hadn’t considered that giving Grogu up to his own kind would break Din’s heart just as much. 

The entire room remained frozen for a moment after the Jedi and the droid left, but soon enough the various parties began to break up. Bo-Katan and Koska immediately started discussing how to pilot the star cruiser while Fennec offered to help Cara carry Gideon out to the Slave I, which was on its way back to the dock. She nodded at the other woman before turning her attention to Din, who was still frozen in place. Cara approached him slowly, trying not to stare at his still-exposed features, but she couldn’t help it. It was strange to put a face to the voice she knew so well, to the body she’d fought alongside in numerous battles. She’d known Din for a long time now but looking at him like this… it felt like she was meeting him for the first time. His soulful eyes, tousled brown hair and moustache were certainly unexpected. She reminded herself that he was still the same friend she knew as she reached out to rest a hand on his shoulder. 

“Hey,” she said softly, “I know it’s hard, but he’ll be okay. Now we have to go too.” 

Din turned his whole body to look at her, blinking away the moisture in his eyes. He nodded once and reached for his helmet, but he didn’t put it back on. He carried it under one arm as he followed Cara toward Gideon’s limp body. The former shock trooper easily hefted Gideon over her shoulder and she, Fennec, and Din made their way back to Boba’s ship. Cara felt bad that she didn’t know what else to say to him. There were no words of comfort she could provide that would make up for the pain of losing a loved one. She knew that from experience. Plus, Din was tight-lipped at the best of times, and he certainly didn’t seem like he wanted to talk about it at the moment. 

As they marched down the corridor in silence, Cara found that she couldn’t stop glancing over at him. At least she could read his facial expressions now. He looked miserable, but it didn’t take away from his attractive features. He was good-looking, if you were into the whole ruggedly handsome look, which Cara certainly wasn’t. But she knew many people who were, and maybe that’s exactly what Din needed. A quick romp in the sack to take his mind off things. It always worked for Cara, and if they had the same taste in women she might be able to set him up as soon as they were back on Navarro. It wasn’t much, but all she could do right now was be a good friend to the broken-hearted Mandalorian. 

**Boba Fett**

After everything he’d seen in his life, Boba wasn’t shocked by anything anymore. However, he could admit he was at least a little surprised to see the Mandalorian returning to the Slave I without his helmet on. 

The man seemed absolutely committed to the Creed of his tribe, which meant something significant must have happened aboard the imperial cruiser to make him reappear with the helmet under his arm. As Fennec and the ex-shock trooper entered his ship, Boba quickly realized that the little green _ad'ika_ was not with them. Had the mission gone terribly awry?

As Dune carried the prisoner to the lower deck, Fennec approached him and quickly whispered a short summary in his ear. After hearing about the other man’s sacrifice, Boba glanced back in his direction. The helmetless man was standing near one of the seats, staring at the ground with a deep frown on his face. He kept rolling a small silver ball around in his palm. It was the same ball that Boba watched him pull from the wreckage of his ship on Tython. Obviously the trinket was significant to him, likely because it reminded him of the child he’d just given up. Boba watched him curiously, trying to see what else he could learn about the other Mandalorian. 

Seeing his face didn’t really give him any more information about the man. No tattoos or battle scars. It didn’t even help with guessing his age; the other man could be anywhere between thirty to fifty, and Boba would believe it. All his face revealed was that the Mandolorian was a lot more emotional than he led on. A helmet helped the wearer keep their cards close to their chest, a fact that Boba Fett knew from experience. But Boba did not live by a strict Creed and therefore learned to regulate his emotions long ago, with and without his armor on. His helmet didn’t hide his emotions because there wasn’t anything to hide in the first place. This Mandalorian clearly wasn’t as battle-hardened or world-weary as him. If he was still capable of forming familial bonds strong enough to cause such outward misery and sadness, then he was more of a fledgling than he thought.

Boba felt sympathy for the position that the man was in- losing _aliit_ was always difficult, that couldn’t be denied. But it wasn’t his job to comfort or take care of the other man. Boba had his own plans to attend to. The Mandalorian had to tackle his feelings on his own. 

His wounds would heal with time. This was the way of all things. 

**Fennec Shand**

Who would’ve guessed that the Mandalorian had a pretty face? Fennec noted the fact that he was kind of cute, and then she moved on. 

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like this isn’t even a full story but I wrote this purely for me, because I like getting in characters' heads. Also Din has a pretty face and I want everyone to admire it.


End file.
